


I’ll Never Leave Your Side

by TheRandomWriter00



Series: Random Prompts [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Married Couple, Mentions of Cancer, Sad with a Happy Ending, Same-Sex Marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 23:07:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29497803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRandomWriter00/pseuds/TheRandomWriter00
Summary: Prompt: It’s the day before their second marriage anniversary. As he’s making plans to celebrate, he gets a call from his doctor with news that came at the worst possible time.First ever story posted. Yeah, the prompt is vague, but I hope I did a good job nonetheless. This is the start of a series that I'll do with just random prompts and see if I can make them into stories worth reading.Anyway, I hope you enjoy.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Series: Random Prompts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2166726





	I’ll Never Leave Your Side

Nearly two years of marriage. Jack couldn’t believe it. It only felt like it was yesterday that the love of his life got down on one knee and asked him to be together forever. He could remember the look on Kyle’s face when he said yes. The older boy hugged him so tight that it hurt, but Jack wouldn’t have it any other way.

There had definitely been ups and downs, like any relationship, but things hadn’t been great at first. His husband had been diagnosed prostate cancer 6 months into their marriage. They had spoken to a doctor and Kyle had explained that for around a month or so prior to the diagnosis, he had been peeing a lot more than what was considered normal for him, and after a few arguments with Jack, who had begun to get more and more worried, he decided to speak to someone about it.

Kyle had told the doctor about needing to pee more, and he was hugely sympathetic and understanding, wanting to make sure that the couple were aware of what could happen. The doctor booked his husband in for an MRI scan, just to see how things were. The scan did indeed detect a growth of cancer within the prostate, but they were unable to confirm how long it had been there, so Kyle was asked if he wanted treatment yet. The older male had at first declined it, but then figured that the sooner the cancer was gone, the better and he chose to go with radiotherapy. He had 2 sessions spread over 2 weeks, just so he could make them flexible around work and spending time with Jack.

After those 2 radiotherapy sessions, everything had been going fine. No more frequent bathroom trips or anything like that. It just felt like everything had gone back to normal for the newly-weds.

Though that had changed just recently.

The frequent bathroom trips had come back, and Kyle had gone for another MRI scan to see what was wrong. It couldn’t be the cancer. The doctor said it had gone. It couldn’t have come back, right?

Kyle came back from the scan and told the younger male that he would hear back about the results soon.

The next week wasn’t that eventful, but then the pair remembered that their two-year anniversary was coming up and Jack wanted to treat his husband to a few nights away and he had a feeling about what they would do; lots of cuddling and sex, just the way they liked it.

_____________________________

The day before their anniversary came quickly. Jack had already booked the hotel that they’d be staying at. It was fancy enough for them – they didn’t like anything too modern but did appreciate character when they saw it.

Suddenly, Jack felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. He took it out and saw that it was Kyle’s doctor calling. _Strange._ He thought to himself before answering the call. “Hello?”

“Jack, I have some bad news. Your husband’s cancer is still there, and it’s worse than before.”

The teen felt the air leave his lungs. “W-what? How can it still be there? You promised us that it was gone for good!”

“I know, and I really thought all the cells had been killed by the radiotherapy sessions, but that’s not the case. I’m looking at the MRI scan that Kyle did last week, and the cancer has spread more than before. Though, it isn’t serious yet, we may need to look at different options, or just accept that Kyle has cancer and hope that it doesn’t worsen over time and cause any bad symptoms.” The doctor replied, sounding guilty.

Jack took a deep breath and tried to calm his nerves. “I’ll tell him, and we’ll talk about it over the next few days. Thank you for letting me know.” He then hung up. _This is the worst time to be talking about it, but he deserves to know what the scan picked up and what the doctor said._ “Babe! Can you come here for a second? Wanna talk!”

The sound of his husband’s footsteps soon filled his ears as the older man walked into the room. “What’s up, baby?” He asked.

The 19-year-old swallowed nervously. “S-sit down, please.” He replied quietly.

Kyle did as told and sat next to his husband, an ever-growing look of concern on his face. “What’s wrong?”

“Well, I’ve just had a phone call from the doctor about your MRI scan…” He took another deep breath and closed his eyes. “The cancer is still there, babe. T-the radiotherapy didn’t kill all of the cells, and now it’s spread slightly.”

Kyle felt the colour drain from his face. “I-I still have cancer?” Jack nodded, finally looking at his lover again. “Is it serious?”

“No. He seems to think it’s not quite there yet. B-but I think we need to talk about what we want to do…” He trailed off.

Kyle looked at the ceiling, as he tried to hide the tears that threatened to fall down his cheeks. “M-maybe we just need to accept it, Jack.”

The younger male hugged him tightly. “We can do whatever you want to do, okay? I-I don’t mind. But what I will say is that we won’t let this ruin our anniversary tomorrow.” He felt Kyle relax and hug back.

“I’m so glad I married you, baby. I want this to be special.”

Jack nuzzled his lovers neck. “It will be. I’ll never leave your side. You’re stuck with me now for life.”

Kyle kissed Jack on the forehead and smiled. He wouldn’t want it any differently. They would figure things out later but right now, all he cared about was the most important person in his life, and their 2-year anniversary. It was going to go well, and he wouldn’t let anything ruin it. “I’m glad I’m stuck with you. I love you so much.”

They then shared a loving and tender kiss. “I love you too.” No matter what happened next, Jack would be there to support Kyle through thick and thin.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not too proud of this, to be honest. I felt like I missed out some stuff, or made the pace feel off, but I don't want to change it too much (even if I chose to). Plus, I think I need more practice on writing short stories...
> 
> Please let me know what you thought and leave kudos if you enjoyed!


End file.
